Lace
by RheRheRocks
Summary: Valentines Day with James and Lily


Lily Evans hated lace. Lace was, in fact, one of her sworn enemies. The other being James Potter, of course.  
>She wasn't sure why she hated lace, because, in fact, lace had never done anything to her. But, she still hated it.<br>Lace is actually a rather likeable fabric, other than the fact that it could be mildly itchy, which is easily excusable because of it's beauty. Right? Wrong. Lily Evans still hated it in all of it's itchiness and beauty, plus the fact that it was counted as a real fabric, aside from the fact that it was obviously not real fabric, because you could see right through it!  
>It was February 14, and this was the dreaded day of snogging and love that Lily Evans dreaded each year. She hated that because she had never had a date to go with. At least, not a successful one. The only chocolates she got on that day were the ones she stole from Alice's bed.<br>And then there were the ones from Potter. Those hardly counted, and probably had love potion in them anyways, so they deserved their fate. The trash.  
>When Lily woke up that day, and got dressed, all of her every day cotton bras and undies had disappeared, and the only ones there were red and lace. She had thought she threw those away! Obviously not. They were still there and as annoying as always. Either way, she had to wear them because the rest of her panties were dirty. Stupid red lingerie!<br>Lily had no choice but to wear the stupid itchy red lace panties. She put them on blushing with anger at them the whole time.  
>She got dressed the rest of the day and saw Potter. Stupid Potter.<br>"Happy Valentine's day, Lilyflower!"  
>"Ugh." I said. All he did was hand me a heart shaped Valentine, and around the edges was lace. Stupid intricately designed lace. I studied it.<br>It said:  
>Lilyflower,<br>You are sweeter than these chocolates.  
>Will you meet me at Hogsmeade tonight for dinner? I will be there whether you are or not.<br>If you happen to say yes, which somehow I doubt, please wear this dress.  
>Lots of Valentine's Love,<br>James Potter  
>When I read the first part, chocolates appeared. When it said to wear the dress, a red dress appeared. It would have been very, very pretty, aside from one thing. THE LACE. Curse you stupid lace! Curse you to the fiery depths of hell!<br>Nope, it didn't work, the lace red dress is still there. The funny thing is though, not much skin was actually showing. The top part was lace, but other than that it is just a red dress, knee length, so it doesn't show off much.  
>I look up to see James, and he's looking at me hopefully. His hazel eyes are looking at me from a few feet away, and he actually tried to tame his hair. It didn't work, of course. There are still a few pieces sticking up in the back. I wondered what it felt like to run my fingers through.<br>No, Lily, no, this is James Potter. Don't even think about it! That's what my good side said. My evil side was going more like, wow, he looks cute today.  
>"What do you say, Lily?" He asked, softly.<br>No. I tried to say, NO. Say it, Lily, SAY IT! My evil side spoke up, "I'll think about it." He practically jumped with joy, then calmed himself, realizing he'd messed up his hair. Then, he didn't even care, ran his fingers through it, and dashed from the room. Wow.  
>I guess that was the most positive answer he'd ever gotten from me, but still. He was delighted. I was angrier than ever.<br>I cannot believe I just did that! CURSE YOU STUPID POTTER! Now he expects me to do it. All because of my stupid evil side. CURSES, FREAKING CURSES! Merlin, I was in a bad mood.  
>"Alice?" I run back up to the girls' dormitory, trying to find Alice. I need to tell her what I did. My terrible mistake. "ALICE!"<br>She is, of course, in the dormitory by the mirror making sure she looks perfect for Frank Longbottom, her long-time-crush.  
>"What? I am getting ready for Frank!"<br>Knew it. "I JUST TOLD JAMES I MIGHT GO OUT WITH HIM! WAIT, I MEAN POTTER! MIGHT, ALICE, MIGHT, AND NOW HE'S ALL HAPPY AND STUFF BECAUSE I MIGHT GO OUT WITH HIM AND-"  
>"Honey, calm down, honestly. It's okay. You said you might, no obligation there. And WHY?"<br>"I didn't mean to, he just looked so... I don't know, I just couldn't say no again! And he was looking at me, and his eyes almost looked kind, and then my evil side came out, AKA MY STUPID HORMONES AND THEN THEY WERE LIKE LET'S HAVE A PARTY OVER POTTER, AND IT WAS ALL I COULD DO NOT TO JUST SAY YES!"  
>"Ah, the Hormones. I hate them as well, but hey, I heard Potter was a good kisser, so you might as well just go with him and see."<br>"I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY WITH HIS FEELINGS LIKE THAT! AND EITHER WAY, IT'S ONLY MY SECOND DATE EVER AND WOULD BE MY FIRST KISS!"  
>"Okay, okay, geez, Lils."<br>Just then, an owl flew into Lily's room. It landed on her bed. In it's talons was a valentine. It read:  
>Lily,<br>Meet me at our tree. You know the one.  
>-A Secret Admirer<br>No. It was HIM. Filthy little Severus. He called her a mudblood! How could hr expect her to do that?!  
>Lily wrote a note back.<br>Snape,  
>I could never forgive you for what you did to me. Never would I ever go out with you. Besides, I already have a date!<br>Call me Evans!  
>-EVANS.<br>I sent the letter before I thought about what I had written.  
>"Looks like it's official." I remark.<br>"What?"  
>"I am going on a miserable date with James Potter, and I WILL tell him that it's only because my only other option was to be with Snape."<br>"Don't break his heart!"  
>"Ugh. Like he HAS a heart."<br>"Lily!"  
>"Fine. He has an unbreakable heart."<br>"Ugh. Better, but still not very nice."  
>"I am not trying to be nice. If I was, I would be talking about how pretty his eyes are. Brown on the outside with flecks of gold nearing the green middle..."<br>"Lily? Are you feeling okay?"  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"You were just talking about Potter's eyes."  
>"I was? Seriously?!" She nods, and I begin hitting my head on the table. I shouldn't think that about Potter, much less SAY it OUT LOUD.<br>"Lily, it's okay."  
>I sigh. I don't like Potter, do I? Who am I kidding? Of course not! He is my SWORN ENEMY. Right?<br>"How about we go tell Potter you are going with him? And have some breakfast?"  
>"Okay," I say flatly.<br>We begin to leave and then Snape's stupid owl comes, bites me, hands me a letter, and leaves. It reads:  
>Lily,<br>I highly doubt you have a date. After all, the only person who likes you is Potter and myself. You would never go out with Potter. Who is your date then, huh, Lily?  
>What did I ever do to you?<br>-Severus Snape, admirer and ex friend  
>I immediately begin a response.<br>Snivellus,  
>I hate you. I have a bloody date, and you don't need to know who it is.<br>You called me a Mudblood.  
>-EVANS.<br>Short and sweet, I send the letter, and we head out of the dorm for good. I am dressed in muggle clothes, it being a Saturday.  
>I have on a plain white shirt and a black cardigan. Everyone else wears pink, but that clashes horribly with my hair. I have also dawned dark jeans, and no makeup. I will change later into that dress that somehow matches my hair. Not perfectly, but at least it doesn't clash. The only bad thing about this is the lace. Ugh... Lace.<br>When Alice and I reach the Great Hall, it is flawlessly decorated with pink, red, lavender and white streamers and balloons.  
>James walks over to me with a small smile, "Is that a yes, then?"<br>"Can we just... Go as friends? I just don't want Snape to prove me wrong."  
>"Sure," he says, looking a little disappointed, but then he hides it with his curiosity. "What does Snivellus have to do with this?"<br>"He asked me out, and I said no I already had a date, I just needed an excuse not to go with him. I don't want anything to do with him, not after what he called me..."  
>"Oh." He says, "I am so sorry."<br>"It's not your fault."  
>We go sit down together, because everyone is sitting with their valentine. Sirius is sitting with his date, Marissa, and Remus is sitting with Ella. They have been dating for two months. Peter managed to snap up a Hufflepuff who's a year younger then us. Liza, I think.<br>James and I are forced to sit together, and- wait did I just call him James?! Potter! Potter, Potter, Potter!  
>POTTER and I are forced to sit together. I find myself staring at him. His erect posture, his beautiful face, and his messy hair. No wonder all the girls love him.<br>Just then, of course, my lace undergarments start making me itchy. Curse those stupid undergarments! I start to fidget. James- POTTER looks at me funny.  
>"Anything wrong, Lily?"<br>"Nope." I say, briefly. It reminds me of what I've said all of the times he's asked me out. He finally got what he wants. But I ruined it, by saying we were just friends. I kind of feel bad for him. I rejected him so many times... Don't. Think. About. It. He deserved it!  
>But did he? No, he never did anything to you. He pranks, jokes, but the only thing he's ever done to you is ask you out. Just annoy you.<br>I poke him. He looks up through his glasses and at me. "What?" he asks.  
>"Here." I conjure a valentine I always said would go to my first valentine, and give it to him.<br>It reads:  
>I don't know how we started,<br>I don't know when we end,  
>I know I could never be just friends.<br>And if I lose you my heart won't just mend.  
>-Lily<br>He smiles at it. "You don't want to go as friends." He says, more of a statement then a question.  
>I nod, then kiss him on the cheek. "Happy Valentines Day," I say. Our heads are two inches apart. I feel the urge to reach in and kiss him. I kiss him on the other cheek, and my lips like the feeling of his smooth skin.<br>xXLATERXTHATXNIGHTXx  
>I am wearing it. That almost pretty and then turned lace dress. I hope he's happy. I'm not. I slip on my black heels and earrings and walk to meet him.<br>He is there wearing a red tie that matches my dress perfectly. "Nice tie," I muse.  
>"Thanks," He says, and smiles. He sounds nervous.<br>"You nervous?" I ask.  
>"Nervous is an understatement." He replies, with a layer of cool over his nervous.<br>"Me too." I say.  
>"Does that mean you care?" he asks.<br>"At least enough to want to know why you do." I reply.  
>With that, we walk out of the room and towards a Hogsmeade restaurant, not needing to meet by the lake, as we see each other in the common room. We get a table easily, and it is surrounded by gifts.<br>"James," I gasp, "You didn't need to do this."  
>"I need to keep you."<br>I just smile at him, and then mutter "stupid lace" as the lace scratches across my skin.  
>"What was that?" he asks.<br>"I said,'stupid lace'."  
>"I'm sorry." he says, looking earnestly sorry indeed.<br>"Not your fault." I say, and then Snape comes over. "Snivellus," I acknowledge.  
>"Lily," he says in reply, "Potter? What are you lowering yourself to his level?"<br>"'Cause he isn't half as bad as you are."  
>James growls at Snape to leave us alone, and he obliges. I didn't want to do this. I know Snape is watching.<br>I kiss him. Full on the lips, my first kiss, and I know he is good kisser. His lips move with mine and it feels good. good. I pull away for air.  
>He smiles at me, almost sadly. "Let's open your gifts." a says, so I begin to.<br>I get chocolate and a teddy bear. I get a muggle t- shirt and short shorts. when I open the two last gifts, I gasp. I see a necklace with a pearl lily and pearl lily earrings. Thhey are beautiful. James gets another kiss for those. The last thing he says to me that night is this.  
>"Can we do this again sometime?"<br>"No." I say, "let's do it again all the time."  
>Lily Evans hated lace. Now she loves it. She hated a certain Potter. Now she loves him. Why? She wasn't really sure all along.<br>Here's my valentines day fic... Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
>-RheRheRocks<p> 


End file.
